


Of Plumbers and Princesses

by AnonymousCrazyGirl



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousCrazyGirl/pseuds/AnonymousCrazyGirl
Summary: [Soulmate AU] Destiny works in mysterious ways, ones that the human mind is unable to conceive. There's no explanation why they're destined to have that specific soulmate and that specific nemesis. They just exist, written on their wrists since birth for everyone to see.





	Of Plumbers and Princesses

Destiny works in mysterious ways, ones that the human mind is unable to conceive. It can't be predicted and it can't be changed no matter how much humans struggle. They can only go with the flow. There's no explanation why they're destined to have that specific soulmate and that specific nemesis. They just exist, written on their wrists since birth for everyone to see. Who is who only time can tell. Others found them quickly and for others more time was needed.

Luigi was certain he belonged to the second category while his brother was privileged to belong in the first. Mario became the Mushroom Kingdom's hero after saving his soulmate, Princess Peach, from the claws of his arch enemy, Bowser, king of Koopas. His life seemed to be already sorted out, having his other half by his side and his nemesis defeated more times than he could count. Princess Peach was a unique being not because of her beauty but because of the fact that she only carried one name on her right wrist; Mario's name. She didn't have a nemesis which was very rare. She was such a sweetheart, there was no doubt why she didn't have one. Mario was very lucky to be her soulmate.

Luigi was envious of his brother. He only wished he acquired even a fraction of his courage as he stared down at the name on his left wrist; King Boo. The King of Ghosts was - miraculously, according to him - his nemesis. He was the reason why Mario needed saving in the first place and not just once but twice. Luigi wasn't sure how he had managed to save his brother both times. He was afraid even of his own shadow, according to the Wario brothers. Waluigi liked to claim that Luigi had rescued Mario out of pure luck which wasn't really the case. Luigi would do anything for his brother, even if that meant going against his worst fears. Even if he had been terrified all the way, he was just glad Mario was okay after the whole ordeal. He only wished he would never encounter King Boo and his ghosts ever again. It was enough for him that his popped up quite frequently in his nightmares.

But so far Luigi hadn't figured the name on his right wrist; Daisy. There was no one in the Mushroom Kingdom with such a name - at least as far as Luigi was concerned - and it made him wonder if such a person existed. Maybe it wasn't even a person but just a casual plant. But this considering was pulled aside as an absurd thought. It was silly really even for him to think of such possibility. Whoever this person was Luigi was certain they wouldn't be pleased by fate's choice to line them up together and a share a connection like no one other. Himself wouldn't be and he'd try to avoid it at any cost. Maybe that was the case with his soulmate; they were simply avoiding him.

The years passed, Mario remained on the front line of protecting Princess Peach and Luigi was always by his side, helping as much as he could. His participation wasn't always acknowledged and was mostly seen as a side kick but he preferred it like that; he didn't like being in the spotlight. Whenever they weren't after Bowser, they served as the local plumbers. This was their life.

On a casual day, they were called to fix a couple of pipes in Peach's castle. After they served their duty, Peach invited them for some tea, though Luigi believed it was in his best interest to just leave. Maybe Peach wanted some private time with Mario and he wasn't one to intrude-

“Don't be silly, bro. Peach specifically asked both of us to stay,” Mario reassured his brother.

“Alright then,” he mumbled as he followed his brother up the grand staircase and from there they headed towards Peach's balcony where she waited the both of them. She greeted Mario with a peck on his cheek which made him blush and Luigi with her always kind smile.

“Thank you for fixing those pipes,” she thanked them.

“It was no big deal,” Mario boasted.

“Hmm yeah, that bleach wasn't a “big deal” especially when it almost landed on your face,” Luigi smirked mischievously. He enjoyed teasing his brother in front of Peach, the results were always satisfying.

Mario's cheeks reddened. “It definitely wasn't a big deal for you since you're so accustomed to being covered in bleach.”

Luigi rolled his eyes. “Now you sound exactly like Waluigi.”

“Why do you have to offend me like that?”

Peach giggled at their brotherly antics. “Tea, boys?”

“Oh, yes of course.” Mario was quick to put an end to this confrontation before making a bigger fool of himself in front of her. Luigi barely suppressed the urge to smirk again.

“What's with all the gardening, Peach?” Luigi asked as he took notice of the Toads that were working relentlessly on preparing the gardens under the balcony. It was a sunny day and the sky was crystal blue, not a single cloud disturbing its balance.

“Oh, we're having visitors,” Peach explained excitedly. “Mario, do you remember my best friend from Sarasaland?”

“Daisy?” Mario asked, surprised. “Of course. How couldn't I?”

The name alerted Luigi. Did Mario had just used the name “Daisy”? This time he didn't even try to hide his feelings as his eyes grew wide. His cup of tea almost slipped his hand but he caught it just in time.

“Well, she's coming from Sarasaland to visit in a few days. She'd like to see you again - and meet your brother, of course.” Peach motioned at Luigi. “Are you okay, Luigi?”

“Oh yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?” he rambled, trying to cover up the fact that he was now upset.

Peach eyed him carefully. “If you say so.”

Mario avoided his gaze but he was full aware that they needed to talk after the tea party.

~•~•~•~•~•~

“I can't believe it!” Luigi exclaimed as he stormed out of Peach's castle. “You knew about Daisy and you never bothered to mention it?”

“Luigi!” Mario rushed behind him, holding his cap on his head. “Wait! Please let me explain-”

Luigi stopped on his tracks to face his brother. “Explain what, Mario? That you knew all along about her-” He showed him his left wrist to emphasize on his words. “-and you never cared to tell me?”

“Luigi, listened to me. I met Daisy ages ago and I honestly never thought I'd see her again until today! She's the ruler of Sarasaland, for Yoshi's sake, she's a busy woman. I'd never thought she would make time to come here!”

“You still could have told me!”

“Yes and it would crush you because you would never meet her!”

“That's not the case! I just…” Luigi's voice cracked. “I just wanted to know the truth, Mario. I've spent so many years wondering if she's real or not…”

It was Mario's turn to be surprised. “Why would you think that?”

Luigi shrugged. “Because.”

Mario came closer to him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Luigi, no matter what you think of yourself, there's a reason this name was engraved on your wrist. Fate works in mysterious ways. Maybe you hadn’t met her so far because the right time hadn't come. But now you're meeting her eventually!”

“Oh, _merda!_ ” Luigi cursed under his breath. He had completely forgotten that the whole reason behind this reveal was Daisy's arrival on the Mushroom Kingdom. “What am I going to do? I'm going to freak her out!”

“Relax, bro. You're not going to. I'm sure she's going to like you.”

“Yeah, I doubt that.”

“Luigi.” Mario glared at him.

“And what am I even supposed to tell her?” Luigi mumbled. “How do I address the whole soulmate issue? I can't do that, no no…”

“You're overthinking this, Luigi. Just be yourself. The rest will come along the way. Trust me,” Mario attempted to assure him that everything was going to be alright.

“Thanks, Mario.” Luigi was grateful his brother hadn't been dismantled by his reaction. “I'm sorry I snapped at you before.”

“It's not like I didn't have it coming, I sort of deserved it,” Mario joked in an attempt to loosen up the tension. “I should have told you a long time ago but now it doesn't matter because you're meeting your soulmate!”

“Wonderful,” Luigi mumbled though there was a tone of sarcasm in his voice. “Could you… describe her?”

“I mean, it's been ages since I last saw her,” Mario hummed. “But I can always try,” he quickly added as he saw Luigi's expression fall. Maybe it was also his guilt that drove him to say so. Luigi didn't really pity him, that's the price he paid for lying even if it was for his brother's well-being. It made his heart warm knowing Mario still tried to protect him from harm like he did when they were boys but he needed to understand Luigi was an adult. He was still somewhat vulnerable sometimes but that didn't give Mario the right to lie to him for something so serious. However his anger vanished as quickly as it had came on their way back home as Mario kept talking about Princess Daisy of Sarasaland.

~•~•~•~•~•~

The anticipated day arrived much faster for Luigi's liking though he couldn't deny that he wasn't just nervous but also very excited. From Mario's description, Daisy sounded like a wonderful person so who knew? Maybe for once in his life he'd be lucky. He kept wondering as the four of them - himself, Mario, Peach and Toadsworth - waited outside the castle's gates for the Sarasaland princess to arrive.

“The carriage I sent over the port will be back soon enough,” Toadsworth spoke, breaking the silence.

“You didn't have to send a carriage, Toadsworth. You know how Daisy is,” Peach said.

“And knowing her, she needs to be reminded that beyond everything she is a princess,” Toadsworth stated matter-of-factly. Luigi was intrigued by his words. Now he definitely wasn't sure of what to expect from the princess of Sarasaland.

The carriage Toadsworth mentioned eventually arrived and came to a halt in front of them. Luigi unconsciously held his breath as the door opened and the princess stepped out. It seemed like he forgot how to breathe and time had stopped indefinitely. Princess Daisy of Sarasaland was the exact opposite of Peach. She was a brunette, her hair at shoulder length, her dress was painted a bright yellow, her skin was slightly tanned and her blue eyes sparkled in excitement as she took notice of her best friend and rushed to give her a huge embrace.

“My Gosh Peach, I missed you so bloody much!”

Now Luigi understood clearly what Toadsworth meant. She was the most unladylike princess he had ever encountered but she was definitely a breath of fresh air. Peach though didn't seem to mind her antics as she returned the hug.

“It's good to see you too, Daisy.” she laughed. “I hope you do remember Mario,” she added after she broke the embrace to make acquaintances.

“Of course I do!” Daisy confirmed in excitement. “What's up, Mario?” She exchanged a handshake with him.

“Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom, Daisy.” Mario smiled back at her. “This is my brother, Luigi.”

Luigi took his cap nervously off his head. The princess of Sarasaland studied him curiously but not with resentment.

“Hi, I'm Daisy!” She introduced herself to him with a bright smile.

“Luigi.” He nervously offered his hand that was sweating under his glove. He wished she wouldn't notice the name on his wrist. “W-Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom, your M-Majesty.”

He hadn't meant to stutter but he couldn't really helping. Daisy was intimidating but in a good way. She wasn't scaring him - she just rendered him nervous.

“Your Majesty? Haha! Funny one he is!” she laughed. “Does he call you majesty too, Peach?”

Luigi blushed.

“Not really, no. But don't worry about Luigi, he's always been kind,” Peach reassured with a smile.

“Well, that's good. But you don't have to call me that. Daisy is enough.” She winked at him.

“Of course, whatever you like,” he mumbled awkwardly, his cheeks now acquiring a dark shade of red.

“How was your travel?” Peach asked.

“Uneventful enough,” Daisy shrugged her shoulders. “So, what are our plans for today?”

“Our schedule starts off with showing you around the castle and the kingdom.” Toadsworth cleared his throat. “Princess Peach has organised a small tennis tournament between you four later in the afternoon.”

“Awesome!” Daisy exclaimed, rubbing her gloved hands. “Then what are we doing standing here? Let's get going!”

Her excitement was outstanding, Luigi mentally noted. They didn't waste any time at the gates and shortly after their tour around the Mushroom Kingdom began. As they walked around and Peach - with the help of Toadsworth of course - explained the difference locations they visited, Daisy seemed to absorb every single detail and easily recalling some others. She seemed to be enjoying herself despite the fact that her manners couldn't be described as “loyal”. Luigi was sure that this was the reason why Toadsworth wasn't very fond of her. She didn't remind of a princess at all.

However this was just a side of her, as Luigi realized during their dinner. Her and Peach discussed politics and each kingdom's problems like the leaders they were. Luigi was impressed by her knowledge of her empire which was separated into four separate kingdoms with their individual needs° The Mushroom Kingdom seemed insignificant in front of Sarasaland. She had leader abilities that didn't match her young age.

Luigi was astonished. His soulmate was a gem.

And also a princess.

Good Lord save him.

When the afternoon arrived, they headed over at the tennis pitch. Luigi had grown both excited and nervous about the small unofficial tournament. He wished to perform well, though he wasn't sure if his nervousness would let him play as he wanted to. They changed into some more sporty attires, grabbed their equipment and entered the pitch.

"So how are going to play this?" Mario asked. "Are we going to play individually or pair up?"

"I suggest we pair up," Daisy said. "And if we do so, I'll go first with Peach so as to teach you how the game is played."

"Oh, you're on!" Mario exclaimed. "Let's go, Luigi!" he added, dragging along his brother.

"Hey, easy there." Luigi laughed. "It's just a game."

"Yeah, that's what you call it when you're a child."

"Wow, you're taking this way too seriously."

"Why do you say so?"

Luigi really wanted to kick Mario's arse alongside his sarcastic remarks but decided against it as Peach picked the ball and prepared to serve. He clenched his racket and took a deep breath. Peach hit the ball and the game began.

Though Mario and Luigi performed well, they were no much to the Peach and Daisy dynamic. The princess of Sarasaland wasn't messing around for she was exceptionally good and strong, Luigi had to give her that. Eventually, the Mario brothers lost miserably 2-0. The two princesses celebrated their victory while Mario and Luigi were left breathless.

"How about that, losers!" Daisy mocked.

Mario blushed. "Let's rematch but with different teams!"

"You're on! I'll take Luigi!" Daisy declared. Luigi picked up his racket and walked up to her, blushing softly while Peach went towards the opposite direction.

Daisy walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "Now, I don't want you to go easy on him just because he's your brother."

"I would never. Where's the fun in that if you can't give your brother some hell?" Luigi smirked under his moustache. He wasn't sure where this confidence was coming from but he preferred it to his normal awkward self. Perhaps it was due to the adrenaline running in his veins.

Daisy grinned. "Well, that's the spirit!" she applauded. "Let's show those love birds who's the real winner here!"

The second game was tougher than the first because both teams were determined to win, despite the fact that it was a friendly competition, mind you. It was now 1-1 and the third set would prove to be the hardest of them all. Luigi was sweaty all over and panting and felt his face burning under the warm sun.

Mario served on the next round and Daisy launched herself to the left side to deflect, losing her balance in the process and falling on the ground, leaving Luigi alone to defend. He grew even more nervous. Peach hit the ball and he rushed to deflect and he was pretty convinced that he would miss but he didn't. Not only he didn't miss but he actually scored a point!

"Woo-hoo! That was awesome, Luigi!" Daisy exclaimed in excitement, giving him a side hug. Luigi's cheeks were painted red though it didn't make much difference as it was already red due to the sun.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

Daisy took up the next serving. Mario ran forward and hit the ball towards Luigi with such force that his brother couldn't hit it back and it hit him straight into the stomach. Luigi doubled in pain and kneeled to the ground.

"Oh God Luigi, are you okay?" he heard Daisy's concerned voice above him.

"Luigi! _Oh, Dio Mio, mi dispiace! - Oh my God, I'm sorry!_ " Mario said apologetically, unconsciously slipping to Italians.

"It's alright," Luigi said through gritted teeth. He tried to stand up and saw a hand offered at him and he gladly took it. When he stood up, he noticed it was Daisy's.

"You're playing dirty, Mario!" she accused Luigi's brother.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Mario defended.

"Guys," Peach interjected. "It was clearly an accident. All that matters is that Luigi is alright, aren't you Luigi?"

"Yes, I'm completely fine," Luigi assured. "Let's keep rolling."

Mario and Peach returned back to their spots. Daisy glared at the plumber and if gazes could kill, he would probably drop dead on the spot. Then she handed Luigi the ball.

"Don't let him get away with it," she told him. Luigi nodded slightly. He was definitely nervous but her words had a different effect on him. He concentrated before serving. He took a deep breath, threw the ball and…

Ace!

"We won! We won!" Daisy squealed and hugged a very red Luigi who seemed pretty pleased with himself but also pretty embarrassed at the same time. But that didn't change the fact that they had won and thanks to him!

"Guess it's just not my day!" Mario threw his arms in the air.

"Oh don't worry, Mario. Peach still loves you even if you're a loser!" Daisy mocked and Luigi bursted into fists of laughter and Peach giggled. Mario rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever Daisy."

They gathered their stuff and returned back in the castle for dinner. The Mario brothers went back at their house to have a shower before actually heading back to the castle. On their way Mario initiated some chit chatting with Luigi.

"So, what do you think of Daisy so far?" he asked.

"To tell you the truth, I think she's great! She's super funny and a very pleasant person to be with," Luigi admitted.

Mario smiled. "Have you talked to her about it yet?"

"Um, no. I haven't had the chance." Luigi rubbed the back of his head. If he wanted to be honest, it had completely slipped his mind but he'd eventually have to address it one way or another. But they were having so much fun together and he didn't want to ruin the mood.

"Well, I advise to do so soon. You won't get a better opportunity."

"I mean, I just met her. Wouldn't it be weird for me to go ahead and talk to her?"

"She's not going to stay long, Luigi. Only the stars know when she will come back again. This is your only chance," Mario pointed out.

Luigi signed. "Guess you're right."

They finally arrived at the castle and Toadsworth was waiting for them at the entrance. He lead the way towards the dining room even the Mario siblings knew all too well where it was located. There the two princesses awaited for them and as soon as they arrived they started eating and chatting. It felt as if Mario and Daisy had completely forgotten their little grudge during the tennis match and they behaved as if nothing never happened. Luigi was glad for this.

Dessert was served but Luigi was so full that he doubted if he could eat any more. However his brother didn't seem to be having similar problems. He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at him, though he doubted he would notice as he was in deep conversation with Peach.

"Aren't they gross?"

Luigi almost jumped as he hadn't noticed Daisy leaning on his ear. He looked at her and he saw her smiling.

"That depends. Sometimes they're gross and sometimes they're adorable," he said eventually.

"You deserve an award for tolerating them," she laughed.

"It's all a matter of habit, I'd say," he smiled back at her.

"Well, right now I want to puke. Mind if we go for some fresh air and leave the lovebirds alone?"

"I'd be honoured."

They slipped outside the dining room without the couple noticing them. Giggling, they rushed to the balcony where the evening ear hit their faces. The sun was currently dying behind the mountains, setting everything on fire. It was a truly beautiful view, even for the habitats of the Mushroom kingdom.

"It's amazing," Daisy commented as she leaned on the railing to look at the sunset.

"Indeed," Luigi mumbled though he wasn't sure if they were talking about the same thing.

"So," she turned around to face him. "Tell me more about yourself."

Luigi was caught off guard. "About myself?"

"Yes, you silly," she giggled. "I mean, you're Mario's brother. You seem a very interesting person."

"Trust me, I'm not," Luigi laughed. "And I'm nothing like Mario, if that's what you're implying."

"Thank the stars for that."

They both laughed at her comment.

"Soulmate? Any arch enemies?" she asked.

Oh, here it went.

Luigi showed her his left wrist were the name of King Boo was written. "I had to save Mario twice from his hands. Can't say it was my most pleasant experience."

"Wow! King Boo is your arch enemy? And then you claim you aren't interesting enough!" Daisy awed. Then she showed him her own wrist. It read Tatanga.

"Tatanga is the alien that kidnapped me all those years ago. Mario met him. Ever since I returned back to the throne, he's been trying to conquer the kingdom one way or another. He always fails," she explains.

"No wonder why," Luigi blurted out.

She smiled. "So, what about your soulmate?"

Luigi blushed. "Well, you probably don't know them," he lied.

"Oh, I see." She nodded before turning back to the sunset. "One of the reasons that I came to the Mushroom Kingdom is the sunset. It's so much different than the ones in Sarasaland. And of course my friend," she joked.

"Obviously," Luigi chuckled. "And what's the other reason."

She sighed. "I came looking for my soulmate."

"Oh." Luigi gulped. "Is there a chance I might know them?"

She turned back at him, smiling. "I'm pretty sure you do. Wanna see for yourself?"

Luigi was nervous and scared but for some reason he didn't refuse. He simply nodded. Then she revealed her other wrist and he almost had a heart attack.

Luigi

He looked up from her wrist and saw her smiling growing wide. Now he was blushing like mad and he didn't even bother hiding it.

"Well, I'd say my search hasn't been really fruitless after all, has it?" she joked, trying to loosen up the tension between them. "Can I see your wrist now? At least, I'd like to know if my travel was worth it or not…"

Luigi didn't hesitate this time. He showed her his left wrist where the name Daisy was written in calligraphic letters.

"Who's Daisy? Never heard of her," she humored.

"Oh, I'm sure you'd love her," Luigi shot back. "She's amazing, funny, very beautiful and a smart-ass."

"Oh, she sounds wonderful," she said, her smile never fading.

And for the first time in his life, Luigi felt completely lucky. Though he doubted if this had anything to do with luck. The universe plays its games but nothing is coincidental. A smaller hand wrapped his and he felt content.

He had finally found his soulmate.


End file.
